User blog:The Real KYR SP33DY/Death of the Widow - Part 1
Soft classical music played as Natasha laid back in her seat and nodded her head to the music that soothed her. She drank her wine and rubbed her head, she needed sleep due to being awake the past three nights, worrying about something ''she saw on the news networks. She hears a knock at her door to her apartment and she gets up to answer the door. "Hey, I'm sorry, but this a ba..." her voice trails off. "'Bucky'..?" In a heat of muzzle flash, Natasha's life flashes before her eyes: her birth, the Red Room, the friendships and enemies she made and created, her team, her lover. And it was gone in a single trigger pull. The thud she made was enough to knock her out and as she laid there, she started to remember one thing in her head: Never. Give. Up. '''Russia' The Red Room January 23, 2324 "Yes, good, Romanoff, these findings will be reported to the high command," the senior officer voiced in Russian. Natasha nodded and looked over her shoulder. What caught her eye was a young-looking woman, dressed in ripped military garb, being carried god knows where. "What's the deal with her?" Natasha asked the senior officer. "Oh her? American spy or something.." the officer responded. "I want her to only be trained by me," Natasha insisted. The officer laughed. "So if you die somewhere, she can take your place? Fine, she's yours." Bucky woke up in a sweat and panted hard, only noticing the greying room she had been placed in. "W-Where am I?" "Hell." The voice behind her freaked her out and Jacqueline jumps up. "I know w-w-who you are... Black Widow," Bucky shakingly says. "Da, and now you are my student," Natasha responds. Bucky scoots back against the wall. "teper', ya mogu libo muchit' tebya ili prevratit' vas v ideal'nyy soldat, moy sladkiy dikikh tsvetov," ''Natasha threatens, but then grins. "Our soldier, against the entire galaxy, Ms. Barnes." '''February 7, 2324' Bucky punched a dummy as a way to strengthen her muscles, but this was not working. She, however, manages to punch it off its stand and into the ground. With Natasha not around, she grabbed a gun that was laying on the table closet to her and moved to the firing range and began shooting, her hands trembled when she fired, being scared that she would drop it and have it discharged on her. Natasha, watching from afar, was impressed with the girl's aim and quick decision making. "The girl has begun to show signs of improvement, Miss Romanoff, I'm sure you are shocked by these results as well?" Madame B asked her former student. "Da, I knew she would have potential," Natasha replied. "Don't get too carried away now with her, she could come back and hunt you down one day," Madame B says, as she walks away. Natasha knew the girl was not ready and needed more training, just how much is what she wondered. Category:Blog posts